P5: When You Became My World
by Azurixx
Summary: Haru embarks on an international trip to expand her growing cafe business - inviting along the rest of the Phantom Thieves for a fun journey around the world. Ren and Ann take this opportunity and begin a travel vlog to record the greatest romantic adventure, while Ryuji grows closer with Haru as they explore their feelings and both take the next step of their lives together.
1. Going International

_A/N: Hello fellow readers! First of all, I'm happy to post a brand new Persona-related fic online! For those who have been following my first Persona story "The Bond That Makes Us One" - don't worry, I'm still writing and updating the story itself as I come to its conclusion. I just decided to take a short break this week to focus on other projects, including this very fic your are currently reading right now!_

_This idea came to fruition during a random night of brainstorming a couple months ago - along with some input by the very welcoming and Shuann Discord (you know who you are). I wanted to have more ideas with writing more Shuann - but also wanted to focus on another pairing - none other than Ryuji Sakamoto and Haru Okumura! _

_This story will mainly focus on the Phantom Thieves a few years after the events of the main game as they venture off around the world - putting them into fun, light-hearted scenarios while they engross themselves into spectacular cultures across various cities - all while a romance blossoms between the newer couple (RyuHaru), while providing more deeper and intimate moments towards the veteran duo (Shuann). This story, compared to my other Persona fic, aims to lean less on drama and more on comedic, cute and fluffy moments among the Phantom Thieves._

_Updates to this story will be more spontaneous and sparse - as this is more of a side project compared to the other stories I'm working on. This chapter fits more as a set-up to this entire adventure the Phantom Thieves will soon embark on. _

_Hope you guys enjoy it! __Cheers!_

* * *

**P5: When You Became My World  
****Prologue: Going International**

* * *

**\- Tokyo, Japan -  
****Cafe Leblanc**

"Grrrrgh! I can't believe that Mika chick stood me up on our first date!" Ryuji yelled in frustration as he slammed his fists against the table.

Heartbroken once again – a familiar feeling that accompanied Ryuji throughout his recent days. Ryuji expressed his current sorrows among his closest friends – Ren Amamiya and Ann Takamaki – both listening intently from across their cafe booth.

Ryuji had just vented about his miserable experience about finally asking out Mika-chan – who was the current model rival of Ann. Beforehand, Ryuji had kept on pestering Ann to pass along his number for a date with Mika. Initially, he was successful when Mika asked him to organize their date out of the blue.

Things didn't bode well when Ryuji ended up waiting for hours at Shibuya Diner by himself on their planned date. After sitting around in his lonesome for almost the entire night, Ryuji shot her a message, only to have his heart shattered into pieces by Mika's response.

"_Hahahahahah! I can't believe you thought I was actually going out on a date with you! Couldn't you tell I was joking? You're just a sad excuse of a man, Sakamoto-san."_

"I told you that she was nothing but trouble, Ryuji." Ann scolded him as she had her arms crossed. "But _noooo_ – you just had to ignore my warnings and get caught up on how hot she looked."

"Easy on him, Ann. The guy is going through a crisis at the moment. Let's try to give him our best support." Ren gently reminded his girlfriend. He turned back to Ryuji and resumed comforting his friend. "Forget about her, Ryuji. She's just another one of those models that are stuck up on the idea on being with fancy rich guys and their looks. All they care about are materialistic values instead of what _matters_ – the heart of the guy they're with."

"Uhm – excuse me? You remember that you're sitting right next to a model, right?" Ann reminded him.

"Yeah, but you are so much better than them, Ann. You knock all other models out of the park with how sweet and gentle you are." Ren replied without effort, causing Ann to blush.

"Awwwww! You just know exactly what to say to make a girl feel special." Ann giggled as she leaned over to Ren and grabbed his arm, proceeding to cuddle with him.

"ERGGH! Y'ALL CUT IT OUT WITH YER' LOVEY-DOVEY SHENANIGANS!" Ryuji shouted in retaliation, unable to cope with witnessing the happy couple in front of him. Why was he cursed to soak in heartbreak while his friends managed to find happiness within each other's arms? Ever since they had graduated from high school, Ryuji had no luck in scoring a girlfriend. They'd all make up some lame excuses to avoid dating Ryuji.

What was he lacking that other guys had?

"No worries, Ryuji! I'm sure you'll find that special girl someday. Just keep on being persistent!" Ann encouraged him.

"Easy for you to say – no matter what I do, _every_ girl I pursue seems to find _some_ excuse to ignore me." Ryuji groaned, resting his head on his hand. "Man, I wish I had what you guys have right now. Y'all seem to have the best relationship that I've seen so far."

"Well to be honest, not _everything _is perfect about our relationship, right babe?" Ann affirmed, turning to Ren as she playfully elbowed her boyfriend.

"Heheh, totally! You know how loud she snores in our bed? It feels like I'm going through an earthquake whenever I wake up before she does." Ren joked.

"WHAAT! I do _not _snore that loudly!" Ann argued, slapping her boyfriend against his shoulder.

"B-But you do! I even have video evidence!"

"Huuuh!? W-What video? Lemme check your phone! I-I can't have something like that lying around for someone else to find!" Ann pleaded.

Ryuji rolled his eyes as he listened to the couple continue bickering in front of him. As much as he was happy for his friend's flourishing relationship, Ryuji yearned to find that same type of bond for himself. He had spent years maturing into this mindset after they had graduated from high school and spent years carving their individual paths into their stable careers. But where ever he looked – love seemed to be non-existent in his life.

_Grrrrrgh… This is bullshit. I've been patient enough. I've grown to become a better person - I even curse less too - well kinda. But why haven't I've been hit with some of that love magic yet? I think I'm ready for some action!_

Suddenly, the doorbell of Cafe Lebanc opened up. The trio turned over to find one of their close friends enter – Haru Okumura.

"Hello everyone!" Haru happily greeted them.

"Heeeey girl friend!" Ann waved over to Haru, motioning her to sit with them. "So! How was work?"

"Tiring as usual." Haru explained. She made her way over and sat in the empty spot beside Ryuji, quickly noting of her friend's uneasy appearance. "Oh Ryuji, you don't look too well. Did your date with Mika-chan go as planned?"

"Ergh. I don't wanna talk about it anymore," Ryuji insisted. He opted to change the subject. Forcing a positive smile on his face, he turned over to Haru. "Besides, I wanna hear about your day! How's business been? And what's with the big news you wanted to tell us?"

"Oh yes! Let me take some time to explain, it's a lot, heheh." Haru began to talk about her growing business venture. Throughout the years, Haru managed to open up countless number of her own cafes across Japan – hitting it big with their homely environment, exquisite foods and heartwarming coffee. "So my recent investors and I had a corporate meeting on the next big step for my business. After such a long discussion, we've finally come to a conclusion – Okumura Cafe will now be going international!"

"Oh my gooooosh! I'm so happy for you Haru!" Ann squealed.

"Amazing! You deserve it!" Ren joined along in praise.

"Sweet! Now everyone in the world gets to enjoy your super awesome coffee!" Ryuji exclaimed, giving Haru a high-five. He soon raised an eyebrow. "But wait – you mentioned that there was other big news that involved us? What is it?"

"Heheh, well you see, I've been given this opportunity to travel around the world myself to the various cities that have shown interest in opening up a branch of my cafe. And to be honest, I'm a bit reluctant to venture off by myself," Haru continued explaining. "So I figured – why not have the rest of my friends join me on this great opportunity?"

"W-Wait – are you saying, you want us to come with you _around _the world?" Ann gasped, her mouth dropping wide open in surprise.

"Yes! You three have been the first I've told this to, but I am planning on getting the rest of group to come as well!" Haru affirmed. "Do not worry about the costs at all – I've convinced my company to cover those who will be joining me. Besides, it'll be from the budget we've accumulated for international endeavors that we had planned years ago since I started my cafe business."

"Holy shit! An all-expense paid trip around the world? That sounds _freakin' _awesome!" Ryuji pumped his fists in the air.

"Oh my gooooosh! Imagine of all the beautiful locations we'll get to see! And the amazing sweets that they each have to offer!" Ann gushed, imagining in her head the different types of desserts the rest of the world had.

"That sounds great Haru! But do you have a scope of how long this trip will be? And where will the stops be at?" Ren inquired. "I'd need to request some time off from my job."

"With the grand scope of this plan, I'd say it'd be for a couple months." Haru explained. "We're planning on hitting a couple major cities around each continent, such as other parts of Asia, Europe, the Americas and Africa!"

"Don't worry babe! I can help convince your supervisors to give you the needed time-off." Ann assured her boyfriend as she rubbed his shoulders and giving him a wink. "Besides, you're one of their favorite workers – nonetheless their top performer! They'll definitely give you the vacation days!"

"Wait, when are we leaving though? I gotta make sure I have enough time to pack up everything!" Ryuji asked.

"No worries – we'll have a couple weeks before I have to leave. It'll be plenty of time to inform everyone else and complete the required preparations." Haru assured them. "So – what does everyone think? Are you willing to accept my offer to travel around the world with me?"

"You bet, sister!" Ann gave her a thumbs-up.

"Count me in." Ren nodded.

"Alright! This is gonna be awesome!" Ryuji exclaimed once more, raising both hands in the air.

The group continued conversing about their upcoming trip – ensuring to message the rest of their friends, including Futaba, Yusuke, Makoto and Kasumi – who each showed the same enthusiasm like the others after hearing the opportunity. Haru began to inform them of the rough guideline for their trip, which cities they would be visiting and how long they'd be in each one.

In their excitement, the group didn't realize how long they were conversing as midnight fell upon them. With the keys to the cafe still in hand with him - thanks to Sojiro's blessing, Ren advised that they should head to their respective homes to rest as he would lock up the shop for the night. Ren and Ann made their way home to their apartment, while Ryuji offered to walk Haru to her vehicle parked outside Cafe Leblanc.

"Hey, just wanted to mention how cool it was for you to come up with this plan." Ryuji commented as he and Haru paused outside her car. "You didn't have to pull so many strings for us, but you did it anyway."

"I figured this would be a nice opportunity for us to hang out once again – you know, just like how we did before." Haru replied, referring to their times as the Phantom Thieves many years ago. She smiled as she happily remembered those memories, yet her facial expression turned to bittersweetness at the reality they now lived in. "We've all grown up and moved on with our lives on differing paths. I kind of miss how the way things were before."

"Yeah… Same." Ryuji related. He looked up and smiled to Haru. "But because of you – the gang is gonna be back together real soon!

"Heheh, thank you very much, Ryuji." Haru smiled back to him. "Anyway – I should really head back home and rest. It's been a long day for me. Do you need a ride home?"

"Naah, I'm good. My legs could use a good stretch in this nice weather." Ryuji assured her, looking up to the peaceful night sky of Tokyo above them. "Make sure to get some rest Haru, alright?"

"Yes, you as well, Ryuji."

Haru wished him farewell as she started up her car, slowly driving her way out of the Yongen-Jaya district. Ryuji watched as her taillights slowly disappear into the night. Taking a deep breath, Ryuji began his relaxing trek back home to his apartment, admiring the calm night while remaining enthusiastic about their upcoming world trip.

_The Phantom Thieves are going international – this is gonna rock!_

In his excitement, Ryuji had quickly forgotten about his heartbreak regarding Mika standing him up earlier.

All he could look forward to were the positive adventures bound to come with his friends in the following days.

* * *

**\- Tokyo, Japan -  
****Ren and Ann's Apartment **

The week soon arrived which the Phantom thieves would venture forth on their international escapade with Haru. As the days counted down, everyone began their preparations for the big trip.

Amidst downtown Tokyo resided the home of the Ren and Ann – a small, yet comfortable studio apartment where the couple had lived in for years. The area contained the usual amenities – living room, kitchen, bathroom and bedroom which the duo shared. Photo frames of their various adventures together hung around their walls – signifying the many memories they made throughout the years as a couple.

"Do you really need _that _much clothes for our trip?" Ren asked, raising an eyebrow as he watched his girlfriend stuff _piles_ and _piles_ of her wardrobe into her pink suitcase that laid in the middle of their bed.

"Babe! You do realize we'll be going around the world for the next couple months, right? There's no way I'm going to live with just a couple t-shirts and pants like you plan on bringing." Ann argued back.

"I mean – I'm also bringing my jacket in case it gets cold."

"Whatever – you should already know how I pack by now!"

As Ann threw in the last of her clothes, she began attempting to zip up her suitcase. Considering how much of her items bulged out already – this would be no easy task for her to contain the mountain of outfits she planned on taking. Ann pushed down on the top of her suitcase to no success. Eventually she opted to use her full weight and sat on top of her suitcase - yet still struggled to get the zipper done.

Throughout her struggle, Ren continued watching in amusement as Ann groaned in stress of the situation she put herself in.

"Need a little help?" Ren asked.

"Uhm.. y-yes please." Ann replied.

Together, the couple combined their weight on top of Ann's suitcase as they struggled to get the zipper around. Using every ounce of their energy, Ren pushed his entire chest down on the suitcase while Ann pulled with all her might to get her zipper around.

"Got it!" Ann exclaimed.

"Phew! That was a workout." Ren joked.

He suddenly rolled off Ann's suitcase, taking along his girlfriend by the waist as he squeezed Ann into his arms, both landing onto the leftover space of their bed.

"WAAH- Ren! I-I wasn't ready!" Ann yelped, feeling her boyfriend tighten his embrace around her into a heartwarming cuddle.

"As if I get this great opportunity to travel around the world with you, my sweet crepe." Ren teased.

"Oh shut up with that nickname! I told you I hate being called that." Ann rolled her eyes, huffing while still embraced in her boyfriend's arms. Although she couldn't help but blush as she soon relaxed into the intimate gesture. Ann felt herself melt into Ren's chest as he lovingly held her in his grasp.

"By the way, I've got a surprise for you." Ren brought up.

"Ohh really? What could it be?" Ann asked.

Unwrapping his girlfriend, Ren made his way over to their closet and took out a bunch of his camera equipment – consisting of a miniature handheld tripod, small detachable microphone, camera and laptop.

"What's all this? You gonna be a one of those internet vloggers now?" Ann questioned as she inspected the equipment Ren laid upon their bed.

"I was thinking – this will probably be a once-in-a-lifetime chance to do this kind of thing - you know, travel around the world without the cost of our own expenses," Ren began. "So I thought we could record our journey together and make a little travel vlog as a mementos?"

"Ooooooooh! Babe, that sounds like fun idea!" Ann exclaimed in glee. "It would be something we could show our family to one day. Maybe our kids even, heheh."

"H-Huh? What was that last part?" Ren stuttered as his face paled.

"Just kidding! Heheh – you should've seen how white your face turned!" Ann laughed, pointing at her boyfriend in a playfully manner.

Ren rolled his eyes as he began to press play on the record button and pointed his camera towards Ann. "Alright, now why don't you open up our little travel vlog with an introduction?"

"Ohhh, uhmm, I'm not entirely sure how to do this sort of thing, to be honest." Ann tapped a finger to her lip as she tried to think of something witty to say. She proceeded to wave at the camera with an exaggerated tone as she did over-the-top hand gestures. "Hiiiiii! Welcome to- uhhh, Ann and Ren's _super _fun vlog! Come along and join us on this- hmm, _worldwide _global adventure as we get a taste of the amazing sweets that the rest of the planet has to offer! Alriiiiiiiiight!"

"Eheh… Yeah, we'll need to work on that." Ren chuckled, turning off his camera. He gently placed it among the rest of his camera equipment on the bed and sat beside Ann, grasping a hand in hers as he caressed it. "You know, I'm really glad I'll be getting to share this experience with you. Seeing the entire world wouldn't be as much fun without you by my side."

"Awwww, I feel the exact same way, babe." Ann giggled, taking a moment to give her boyfriend a small kiss on his cheek. She then took a moment to look down, reflecting on a thought that popped into her mind.

"Hey, what's up?" Ren asked.

"Oh – nothing, it's just that, I feel so bad for Ryuji right now." Ann expressed. "He's finally grown up to become this responsible, hard-working dude and now all he wants is to find someone to share his heart with. But it seems like other women end up taking him for granted nowadays – like I'm still pissed off of what Mika did to him a couple weeks ago!"

"To be honest, I'm kinda glad that Ryuji and Mika didn't work out. He deserves someone better than her." Ren admitted.

"Yeah, I know. I just don't want Ryuji to be lonely, you know? I want him to be happy."

"Don't worry, I'm sure Ryuji will find someone to cherish in his life. It's all about that perfect timing." Ren assured her. "I mean, look at us. It wasn't until _after_ we graduated high school that we ended up figuring out our feelings for one another.'

"Yeah, heheh. Those were the days." Ann began to reflect on her feelings with Ren and how he had initially turned her down after giving him _so_ many hints back then. Especially when Shiho had left, leaving Ren and Ann by themselves on the rooftop of Shujin Academy. Ann had been looking for comfort from her friend that she gradually fell for – only to be rejected in the most cringiest way possible...

"_Uhm.. You have the others, Ann." Ren stuttered, unsure of how to comfort the crying Ann. _

"_Ohh… yeah, you're right." Ann responded, wiping away her tears, an awkward silence falling upon them on the rooftop of Shujin. "Uhm – I should get going. Don't worry, I-I can walk myself home." _

"Ugh – you're gonna bring _that _up again?" Ren rolled his eyes, cringing at his own ignorance back then.

"Like, _seriously, _how did you _not _get my hint that I liked you back then?" Ann teased as she playfully punched her boyfriend's shoulder.

"May I remind you that I was focusing on being the leader of the Phantom Thieves?" Ren reasoned. "I needed to keep a clear mind on our team. Romance was never my priority back then."

"Hmmm – how about now?" Ann said, wrapping her arms around Ren's shoulders.

"Without a doubt, after years of being with you – I can safely say that you've become the centre of my world."

Ren brought Ann closer to him as the two connected their lips together. He slowly laid back onto their bed while allowing his girlfriend to climb on top of him. The two began to intensify their kissing as they became more active into their passionate gesture.

It would be one last fun and romantic night at home before the couple would embark on their journey around the world.

* * *

**\- Tokyo, Japan -  
****Okumura Residence**

The day came when the Phantom Thieves would set forth on their trip around the world. At her request, Haru asked everyone to arrive very early in order to be efficient before their departure that day.

Yet - only one person seemed to follow through with her statement.

"Ughh – no matter what the activity is, I _hate _waking up early." Ryuji groaned.

Mornings were never a thing for him. Whether it was waking up for classes or commuting to his job as a youth councillor to help out kids – Ryuji would always find getting out of bed a struggle. Still, this was something that he was looking forward to. When would he ever get another chance to travel around the world and forget his normal, boring life? And after his countless number of times his heart was broken – Ryuji needed an opportunity like this to get away from his every day problems and have the time to relax with his best friends.

_Yeah, you're about to have the time of your life for the next couple months. Come on, Ryuji! Let's get hyped! WHOOOOT!_

Ryuji was the first one to arrive outside of Haru's residence. It was located near one of the fancier districts in Tokyo – consisting of a large, modernized home that was surrounded by sprawling, well-maintained grounds gated with strong security. After announcing his arrival at the gate intercom, Ryuji strolled his way up to Haru's home, taking along his luggage and backpack. He knocked upon the front door, awaiting for someone to answer.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in!" a voice spoke from beside him on the front patio.

"WHAT THE- Morgana? What are you doing here!?" Ryuji hollered in surprise, looking over to the cat perched up on the patio railing.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm grooming myself, duh." Morgana commented, taking a break from licking his paws to speak with Ryuji. "Besides, didn't Lady Ann and Ren tell you? I'll be sticking around here at the Okumura's while you guys get to enjoy your little adventure around the world."

"I see. Why don't you join us? I don't think there's much trouble to get a cat on a plane anyway." Ryuji said.

"Well yeah, in all honesty, I _am _a cat. But I'm not subjecting myself to hours of being stuck in a cage while we're in the air! I deserve better than that!" Morgana reminded him. "Seriously, I'd rather go a whole day without sushi than torturing myself in such a cramped space. It isn't worth it in my book."

"Eh, suit yourself." Ryuji shrugged. "To be honest, it must be nice for Ren and Ann to have spare time not having to take care of your furry ass every minute."

"Hey! It's not _my _fault that I was created to be of high-maintenance, okay?" Morgana argued back. "Besides – even _I_ could use some time away from their shenanigans. Especially when they get all freaky in their bedroom. It pushed me to just leave early and come here by myself. Heck - you should've heard the sounds they were making last night-"

"OKAY! I'm _done _talking to you!" Ryuji immediately cut Morgana off. He was less than enthusiastic on hearing about both of his friend's love life in their bedroom.

As Ryuji and Morgana's conversation dwindled, the front door of the Okumura's home finally opened.

"Good morning, Ryuji! It's a surprise that you're up this early, heheh." Haru happily greeted him.

"Hey there, Haru!" Ryuji greeted her. He noticed that she was still in her sleepwear, consisting of her purple silk pajamas and her fluffy hair tied up in a cute little ponytail. "Oh, uhm – still in your pj's I see. I didn't wake you up, did I?"

"N-No! Of course not, heheh. I was actually up all night finalizing a couple things for our trip. Excuse me if I seem a little groggy." Haru explained. She welcomed Ryuji into her home – directing him over to their living room to store his stuff until everyone else arrived.

"So! Did you get all our flights booked and everything?" Ryuji asked as he sat upon the living room couch.

"Yeah – but that was the least of my worries," Haru began to explain, taking a seat beside Ryuji as she rubbed her eyes to remove the weariness still stuck upon her. "I had to make some last minute calls with a couple of the business people I'll be meeting in some of the cities we'll go to. I've got so many things to complete for work during our trip in order to expand my cafe business – it's a little overwhelming, to be honest."

"Man – hearing all of that sounds like you'll barely get any rest on your supposed vacation." Ryuji commented, feeling a little bad for Haru.

"No worries, Ryuji. I've made sure to designate some time for myself between all the meetings I'll be heading to. There are some locations that I've been looking forward to checking out." Haru assured him.

"Oh, really? Which ones?" Ryuji asked with genuine curiosity.

"Heheh, well one that comes to my mind is the Eiffel Tower in Paris. It's such a lovely spot to hang out there." Haru happily expressed. She immediately began to daydream of the view from the tower itself, overlooking the romantic backdrop of the city below.

"Dude! That tower looks 'effin cool! I wanna check that out too!" Ryuji replied excitedly.

"Oh, really? Well then, would you like to be my travel partner when we get there?" Haru asked.

"Awwwh yeah! Sounds like a plan! I can't wait to take some super cool pictures up there!" Ryuji expressed. He raised up a hand for Haru to high-five. "Sweet! I guess that makes us travel companions for the rest our trip!"

"Heheh – travel companions. I never thought of that idea, actually." Haru said, entertained by the idea of being Ryuji's partner throughout their journey. She gave a gentle high-five to her friend. "Alright, I hereby declare us honorary travel buddies!"

"Yes! Wait a minute - did you pack already? And you're not going to be wearing those clothes on the airplane, are you?" Ryuji said as he raised an eyebrow, bringing his attention back to Haru's pyjamas.

"It's okay – organizing my clothes was the first thing I completed. And I'll probably just wash up and change my outfit on the private jet we'll be flying in." Haru reassured.

"Hold on – PRIVATE JET? Are you for real?"

"Heheh, yes, Sakamoto-san. I _am _for real." Haru replied, amused by Ryuji's response.

For a moment, Haru let out a yawn as her tiredness began to get the best of her. She had forgotten that she didn't get much sleep throughout the night, worrying about every small little detail for their trip and the meetings she'd have to attend to for her cafe business. "Mhmmh.. I'm actually _really _tired right now."

"Why don't you catch up on sleep? I don't think the others will be here anytime soon." Ryuji said. "I even bet that Ann is still packing up her suitcase. We all know she's gonna bring an entire fashion store in her bag."

"Heheh, you're probably right." Haru giggled. She gave out another long yawn. "Uhmm – I'm too tired to walk back up to my bedroom though."

"Why don't you just sleep on the couch? Seems comfy enough." Ryuji recommended, taking a moment to feel around the leathery couch they both sat upon. "Man, this thing is pretty soft for something with so much leather. Maybe I'll take some time to catch some Z's as well."

"Yes, you should do that too." Haru agreed. She suddenly felt her face blush as a thought came to her mind. "Uhhh – it's easier for me to sleep when I'm holding onto something, like my body pillow from upstairs. But – there's none down here."

"Ohh, well that sucks. Don't expect me to go up to your room and get it." Ryuji shrugged as he let out a long yawn. He looked over to Haru and noticed the awkward gaze she gave him. "Hey, what's up with you?"

"N-Nothing! I-I was gonna ask if, you know, I could cuddle with your arm. I-I mean, if that's not weird at all, heheh." Haru stuttered.

"Why would I find it weird?" Ryuji asked, raising an eyebrow in ignorance. He suddenly held out his arm for Haru to hold onto. "Here! Hold on to your heart's content! You'll get a grasp of my super buff muscles anyway! Plus, I could use some of your floofy hair as a pillow myself!"

"Eheheh, okay." Haru gently grabbed onto Ryuji's arm and scooted over to him as she rested her head upon his shoulder. "Thanks Ryuji, you're a really good friend."

"I know, I know! Now let's get some shuteye before the others come." Ryuji encouraged, setting his head atop Haru's head for his own comfort.

Off to the side, Morgana peered from the corner of the living room, watching in amusement as Ryuji and Haru cuddled together while they caught up on some much needed sleep.

"Mweheheh… those two are _totally _gonna hook up on this trip." Morgana mused to himself.

Unbeknownst to the pair – this journey they would soon embark on would pave open a path for a close bond to form between them. One of understanding, commitment, tribulations and most importantly – love.

.

..

...

**\- next stop: SOUTH KOREA -**

* * *

**~ I do not own any Persona-related material. Any relation to real world events or persons are coincidental. This story is purely for entertainment usage only. The sol property of the Persona series and characters are respectively owned by Atlus Co., and SEGA ~**


	2. Green Tea Adventure

_A/N: Heeeey fellow reader! We are we yet again for another update for this fic. This time the rest of the Phantom Thieves join the party as they finally embark on their travels around the world. As a heads-up regarding the format for future chapters - each one will focus on one location around the world - following the group on their antics, while providing some sweet moments for both Shuann and RyuHaru. Hope y'all enjoy and have a blessed weekend - especially to all my fellow Canadians out there with Thanksgiving coming around the corner, eh?_

_Cheers!_

* * *

**P5: WHEN YOU BECAME MY WORLD  
****Episode 1: Green Tea Adventure  
Location: South Korea**

* * *

**\- TOKYO, JAPAN -  
Okumura Private Jet**

The rest of the Phantom Thieves eventually arrived at Haru's home – soon commuting for the airport to board the private jet provided by the Okumura company for business endeavors. The jet provided comfortable amenities and space for the seven as they would be flying around the world for the next couple months.

"Oooooooooh! I've never been on an airplane before!" Futaba exclaimed as she hopped into one of the leather couches on the side of the cabin.

"I must say – this is quite spacious than what I initially expected." Yusuke commented as he eyed over the interior lounge of the private jet.

Currently, the group was in the lounge – which contained a row of couches laid across one side of the passenger corridor, with tables and matching seats opposite to them. Near the end of the corridor was a flat screen television for them to watch movies on. Connecting to the lounge was a hallway with a bathroom, which led to another room holding extra seats to relax in, as well as cabinets, shelves and a mini-fridge - all holding a variety of snacks and drinks for the group to munch on

"Wow! This is what I call first-class!" Ann yelped in glee as she marveled at their accommodations.

"Guess that's one of the perks of having a successful cafe business, eh?" Ryuji teased, gently elbowing Haru.

"Heheh – well to be honest, this is one of my father's older planes for his company. I figured we could use this plane for our own trip." Haru explained. "Although, I do apologize that this plane isn't fitted with the hologram projections like the others."

"H-Hologram projections?" Futaba stuttered, her heart beating faster in excitement. "Uhm, are you _sure _we can't borrow the other _cooler_ planes? I'd like to get my hands on some of that hologram tech for my own personal use, mweheheh."

"I'm curious to who will be flying the plane." Makoto asked. She turned over to Haru. "I'm assuming you've hired a personal pilot for our trip? I can ride motorcycles, but I surely can't fly a plane for the life of me."

"No wooooooooooorries! That's why I am here!" an energetic voice suddenly yelled from the corridor entrance, much to everyone's surprise. They turned around to see a woman dressed in a blue dress resembling a pilot outfit, except every piece of clothing she wore sorely stood out with its hint of blue velvet shade. The woman sported a unique appearance with her short white hair and yellow eyes.

"Are you our pilot?" Ren asked, giving her a contemplating look of familiarity.

"Yessir! I am your _tainted_\- errr, I mean, _trained_ pilot – Elizabeth!" the woman introduced herself.

"I see – I just feel like I've seen you somewhere before." Ren commented.

"Well, I have a bunch of sisters, but they rarely get out often. I wouldn't know who I'd remind you of, sweet cheeks." Elizabeth teased, walking over to Ren and gently pinching at one of his cheeks.

"H-Hey! Don't do that to him!" Ann yelped, pulling Ren over to him as she gave Elizabeth a scowl.

"Ooops! Sorry – didn't know he was taken property!" Elizabeth raised her hand in an apologetic manner. "Anyways – I shall head over to the _combpit_, errr, hold on that doesn't sound right… _cockpit_! Yes! Cockpit!"

"Hmph, she seems very enthusiastic... and weird." Futaba commented, watching as Elizabeth glided over to the front of the private jet to prepare for flight.

"I believe it is her first day on the job," Haru further explained. "My company hired her just last week when they were looking for a last-minute pilots. Apparently she just recently graduated out of this very special pilot school – at least, that's what she confirmed with me yesterday. I haven't had the time to do a background check, to be honest.s"

"F-For real!?" Ryuji yelped, emitting everyone's concern. "Uhhhh are you sure she's qualified? Not sure if I'm too comfortable with someone who just learned how to fly plane."

"No worries sir! I am totally _quantifiable_!" Elizabeth peeked her head from behind Ryuji's back, much to his shock as he jumped in a startled manner. "I mean… hmm, what's that word you said? Qualified! Yes! I _am _qualified!"

"What the hell? Why you gotta be jumping around like that!?" Ryuji shouted back at her in annoyance.

As the group settled down before take-off, Ren and Ann sat together among the couches, with Ryuji and Haru sitting opposite to them.

"Hiiiiii! Welcome to our first day of our extravagant trip around the world!" Ann exclaimed as Ren began recording with his camera for their travel vlog. She waved her hands around as she pointed out the private jet they were in. "As you can see, we just arrived at our luxurious jet – generously sponsored by the _fabulous_ Haru Okumura!"

"Seriously? Y'all are gonna be _that _couple that records everything they do on their journey?" Ryuji asked as he rolled his eyes. "And what's up with that weird, sultry voice you're using Ann? Just be normal!"

"HEY! Shut it, Ryuji! This is my first time doing this!" Ann retorted back.

"Do you wanna be a part of our videos, Ryuji?" Ren asked, immediately pointing the camera towards his friend.

"No thanks. Never been a big fan of those things, anyway." Ryuji politely declined as he relaxed in his seat.

"May I be a part of your videos? It sounds really fun." Haru asked.

"Of course!" Ann exclaimed. She motioned Ren to point his camera over to Haru as she waved over with a smile. Ann continued with her commentary. "Speaking of the beautiful Haru – here she is in the flesh! She has to be one of the sweetest, most gentle souls I've met in my life. Plus, she's a successful entrepreneur – owning a whole wave of cafes around Japan! Her next stop is to reign over the rest of the world with her cafe business!"

"One day, my shops will conquer every major city – and no one will be able to escape my plans for world domination!" Haru announced to the camera with enthusiasm.

"Dude, you sound like a dictator when you say it like that!" Ryuji commented over to Haru.

"Can't you let her have even a _little _bit of fun?" Ann rolled her eyes at Ryuji.

"Just saying." Ryuji shrugged. Although he had to admit, he found it cute from the way Haru proclaimed her desire to dominate the world with her coffee chain business. "Anyway – what's going to be our first stop? I hope it's somewhere that looks really cool!"

"Well, I've planned to meet with some partners in South Korea to learn more about their tea processes there." Haru replied, much to her friend's interest.

"Oooooooooh! South Korea, huh? That land of K-Pop, right?" Ann exclaimed. "Aside from J-pop, I am _sooo_ in love with their music there! There's this song that's been stuck in my head that went viral a couple years ago."

"Oh! You mean the song where they go, uhmm, _oppa Gangnam Style?" _Haru joined her.

"YES! I sometimes play that song in the background during my modelling sessions!" Ann hopped in her chair with excitement as the song began echoing in her head.

"She also plays it out of nowhere when we're chilling at our apartment." Ren commented as he began recording the two dancing in their seats as they chanted the lyrics to the song.

"_OHP-OHP-OHP – OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!" _Ann and Haru sang along in unison as their dance movements intensified, jumping in their seats as they twirled their arms in the air.

"HEY! Will y'all quiet down there for a moment? A girl is trying to catch some zzz's over here." Futaba hollered to them from the corner seat of the jet. She wrapped herself in her colorful Featherman blanket as she planned to snooze through their flight which would extend for hours from now.

"Say cheese, Futaba." Ren teased, zooming onto her face as she presented an annoyed pout to him.

"If you ever post those videos on the internet, you can rest assured knowing I'm gonna down vote all of them." Futaba groaned, turning herself away from the group as she put on her headphones to play some relaxing music to help her sleep.

"I have a feeling that this is going to be an exciting trip," Haru expressed as she and Ann settled in their seats. She turned over to Ryuji and smiled. "And I'm very grateful to have you all along with me on this journey."

"Glad to be here with you." Ryuji replied with a smirk.

The group soon relaxed in their seats as their jet took off, embarking on the first destination of their world trip - South Korea.

* * *

**\- SOUTH KOREA -  
****Boseong Tea Fields**

Landing within the southern region of South Korea, the group took a bus to the beautiful Boseong Tea Fields – which housed the Daehan Dawon Tea Plantation and Lounge for visitors to stop by and enjoy the scenary. The area spanned for miles and miles with rolling, lush verdant meadows and rows of tea fields among the rolling hills.

"Mmmmmmmhm! It smells like green tea here!" Ann exclaimed as she took a big whiff of the air around them, her senses pleased with the aroma of fresh green tea.

"This is considered one of South Korea's most beautiful sites and is the top producer for the country's green-tea products," Makoto began to explain to their group as they gazed around the marvelous sight. "This sight, known as the Daehon Dawon – is the oldest tea garden dating back to around 1937. One of the first Japanese colonialists determined that this environment of rich soil, humidity and temperature throughout the season would be perfect for tea cultivation."

"Huuh – I guess you're going to be our personal travel guide then?" Futaba turned over to Makoto. "Where'd you get all this information from anyway? The pamphlet at the airport we landed in?"

"I read about the area during our flight here. I figured it would be vital to study key details on where we'd be traveling to better understand the locations we visit." Makoto said. "It's not every day we get to grasp the cultures up close and personal – so preparation is definitely key for this type of trip!"

"Ooooooh! I think I saw a couple people coming out of that shop with some ice cream!" Ann pointed over to a traditional cottage-styled restaurant near the top of the hills. She immediately grabbed Ren's arm and pulled him in the direction of the shop. "Come on! We _have _to try out their sweets!"

"GAAH- Ann! Calm down! We're gonna be here for awhile anyway." Ren groaned as he struggled in Ann's grip.

"I'm gonna go ahead and third-wheel the lovey-dovey couple. The food up there looks pretty delicious anyway." Futaba said. She looked over to Yusuke as he gazed out to the tea fields. "What's your plan, Inari?"

"I will traverse to the top of these fields and grasp this magnificent nature." Yusuke expressed, shifting through his bag as he took out a pen and sketchbook. "Traveling around the world will surely inspire some beautiful art ideas that I can share back home later on."

"Ohh okay, so you're doing your usual weird-ass art tropes. Have fun, dude!" Futaba waved to him as she rushed over to catch up with Ren and Ann.

"So, what about you, Haru? What's your plan?" Ryuji asked walking up to her side.

"Actually, would you mind accompanying me to the meeting with my business partners?" Haru asked. She shyly looked down whilst turning towards him. "To be honest, I'm kinda nervous to meet with them. Having a friend by my side would help relieve the tensions I currently have."

"Sure thing!" Ryuji expressed happily, much to Haru's delight. The duo soon made their way over to the meeting place for Haru's business, leaving Makoto by her lonesome.

"Ohh – I'm alone? Whelp, I guess that gives me more time to check out the cedar path by myself." Makoto said to herself, making her way to the gardens for an up-close look at the tea leaves. "Ergggh – I hope this doesn't become a recurring pattern where I'm left behind."

* * *

**\- SOUTH KOREA -  
****Green Tea Restaurant**

Among the Boseong Tea Field was the Daehan Dawon building – an area where visitors could try out the area's unique green tea products, freshly made with the ingredients of the gardens. The second floor housed the Green Tea restaurant, which offered a whole variety of green-tea cuisine, such as green tea _jajangmyeon_, cold green tea noodles and green tea _bibimbap_.

"Mweheheheh! This is definitely an upgrade from the yakisobas I used to eat in my room!" Futaba chuckled as she sat among by herself in the restaurant. A bowl of delicious bibimbap awaited on the table in front of her. The rice dish was garnished with the usual kimchi, soy sauce, egg and noodles, but it was topped with the unique green tea ingredients exclusive to the area. Futaba prepared her chopsticks to dig into her meal. "Whooooot! Time to go on a flavour trip!"

"Seems like Futaba is enjoying herself already." Ren commented as he and Ann stood outside the restaurant balcony, watching through the glass as Futaba enjoyed her meal.

The couple were currently indulging on their green tea-flavoured sweets while overlooking the tea fields around them. Ann was happily licking away on her green-tea soft serve ice cream. "Mmmhm! If only the crepe shop back in Tokyo offered green-tea stuff on their menu! This is _sooooo_ good!"

"Maybe you can recommend the idea when we get back? The shop owner at Central Street has been looking for more crepe ideas the last time we talked to him, remember?" Ren advised, recording Ann with his camera as she enjoyed her dessert. In his other hand held a green-tea milkshake that he occasionally sipped on.

"Here! You wanna have a taste?" Ann said, offering her boyfriend a lick of her ice cream. Ren happily took a taste of the green-tea ice cream and nodded in approval. In return, he offered some of his milkshake for Ann to wash down the ice cream after she was finished.

"So, is your sweet tooth satisfied for the day?" Ren asked, putting away his camera as he wrapped a hand around Ann's waist.

"Mhmm!" Ann replied. She took a moment to lean her head against her boyfriend's shoulder as the two gazed out at the beautiful tea fields, watching as many tourists trekked along the cedar paths. They even spotted Yusuke near the top of the hills as he sketched away in his notebook. Ann sighed. "Hmm, I feel bad that we couldn't bring Morgana with us. He's missing out on this fun adventure around the world."

"He's probably having a vacation of his own back at Haru's place." Ren assured her. "It must be a relief for him to have some time away from us back at the apartment."

"Right – I still remember the first time he accidentally walked into us when we were, uhhhh, doing our _business _together." Ann blushed as the memories of Morgana walking into their bedroom resurfaced.

...

"_Lady Ann! I heard you moaning in pain. What seems to be the problem- GAAAAAHHHH!" Morgana shouted, horrified by the sight of Ren and Ann making love in their bed together one night._

_..._

"Yeah… I guess that made him more wary with entering our room." Ren chuckled. He remembered having to buy Morgana a whole buffet of sushi the next day in order to cleanse his mind of the horrific sight he had witnessed.

"I'm just glad we get to spend some free time together. It's been awhile that we've gotten to relax like this." Ann said, looking up to Ren. She began to reflect on their relationship that managed to endure throughout the years - beginning from their confession to each other months after Ren returned home from Tokyo, to the early days of them dating as they maintained their long-distance relationship. And now, years later, they were blessed with an opportunity to travel long-distances with each other as they further progressed their relationship.

"Come here." Ren motioned her. He gently caressed her cheek and lifted up her chin, bringing his lips to hers as they locked into a passionate kiss. The two took a moment to let go and stared adoringly into each other's eyes.

"Your lips taste like green tea, you know?" Ren teased.

"Heheh... yours does too, silly." Ann replied.

"Uggh... I swear, they _still_ haven't grasped the concept of limiting their PDA." Futaba commented to herself in the restaurant, mouth full of rice and noodles as she watched Ren and Ann continue kissing on the balcony outside. "Yikes – how much kissing can they do? Get a damn room you two!"

* * *

**\- SOUTH KOREA -  
****Tea Museum of Korea**

Meanwhile, Ryuji accompanied Haru as they ventured forth to the Tea Museum of Korea – a site built to preserve Korea's tea culture. The museum housed many floors that each explained the history and process of tea creation and culture.

Ryuji and Haru were given the opportunity to venture around the facility by themselves after discussion with her business partners – who gave Haru ideas on what she could incorporate with her own tea drinks at her cafes, as well as offering the drinks themselves at the branch she intended on opening around Seoul.

"Ugggh… that was a super long and boring meeting." Ryuji yawned as the duo made their way to the front desk of the museum, ready for their tour around the facility to learn more about the tea process specifically in Boseong. Ryuji felt like he was about to fall asleep the entire time Haru discussed with her business partners.

"Thank you for being by my side, Ryuji. It definitely helped calm down a few nerves in me." Haru expressed her gratitude. She suddenly grabbed onto Ryuji's hand and directed him into the museum. "Come! I believe they have a tea workshop that will allow us to get some hands on work with the ingredients – meaning we can make our own green tea that will surely wake you up!"

"Seriously, I am down for _anything_ that doesn't involve hours of business people talking about, well – _business_ stuff." Ryuji remarked, following Haru into the museum.

The duo explored through the facility, first viewing the Tea Culture Hall on the first floor, which explained the meticulous process of tea production with the use of graphic panels, videos and dioramas. The second floor was themed around the Tea History – showcasing the various tea wares and tools that evolved throughout the tea culture overtime. Amidst this tour, Haru was vastly engrossed with the history and process – while Ryuji did his best to keep himself awake from the overload of tea information thrown at him.

"Uggh… Can we drink some tea now?" Ryuji moaned.

"Sshhh! They're talking about the types of fertilizer they use for their tea plants!" Haru shushed at him, taking careful mental notes for reference on her own gardening.

Eventually the pair arrived at the Tea Making Workshop – which offered visitors hands-on experience to creating different types of green tea.

"Oooooh, sweet! I smell tea! Where can I grab a cup?" Ryuji exclaimed, allowing the pleasant aroma of tea to bask into his nostrils, which immediately woke him up from the monotonous tour they had just finished.

"Silly Ryuji, we have to make it ourselves!" Haru giggled, grabbing a few aprons for the both of them.

"For real? Can't we just – I don't know, _buy_ the tea at the shop where Ren and Ann went to?"

"Come on, Ryuji – the tea will taste much better when you put in your own effort and care into the process!" Haru encouraged him. She went behind Ryuji and helped him put on the tea apron for him.

"Hmm, you must be really excited for this part, huh?" Ryuji commented, noting Haru's enthusiasm for the activity.

"Of course! I love understanding the process of not just tea, but foods I consume in general. It gives me an additional respect to all the hard work is put in before the meal."

Haru guided Ryuji along as the tea instructor with them helped on the s=preparation of their own brew of tea – from gathering the ingredients within the field to preparing it within the museum's kitchen. Eventually, the duo managed to brew their own cup of fresh green tea straight from the Boseong Tea fields. The pair even got their own little packets of tea to take home with them afterwards.

"Go ahead! Try some." Haru encouraged Ryuji as the duo sat at the museum's cafe, situated near the windows to allow the soft glimmer of sunset to pierce around them.

Ryuji took a moment to let his fresh tea cool down. He slowly took a sip from his mug and allowed the warm, aromatic drink to be consumed into his body and immediately felt the freshness of the herbal concoction energize his body.

"Oooooooooh! Damn, that's pretty good! The warmth of the tea going down my throat reminds me of the succulent broth of ramen! Hahah!" Ryuji expressed with a big grin on his face.

"Heheh, you always seem to bring back everything to ramen, huh?" Haru giggled, delighted of her friend's positive reaction.

"You think they have some green tea ramen up in these hills?" Ryuji joked, causing Haru to laugh.

The two took a moment to relax within the museum's cafe, watching as other tourists passed by with their own packets of green tea to bring back home. Ryuji and Haru spent the afternoon talking about their lives back in Tokyo, as well as what was next for their international trip.

"So, are you still helping out with counseling the youth?" Haru asked, taking a small sip of her green tea.

"Yeah, it's been a nice experience to be honest. Getting to connect with teenagers through their love for sports, all in order to keep them from falling into negative influences out on the streets." Ryuji explained as he reflected on his job back home. "You know, those kids sometimes remind me of how I was seemingly labelled as a troubled delinquent back at Shujin. Makes me sort of wish I had a positive older model to look out for me back then, ya know?"

"Ohh, Ryuji, you may not have been given the opportunity to have someone to look up to during your high school days, but I think it's nice that you're providing the kids a fighting chance to improve themselves every day." Haru sympathized.

Without thinking, Haru reached across from the table and laid a supporting hand onto Ryuji's.

"Besides – you've always had us by your side Ryuji. Even me." Haru affirmed.

"Heheh, thanks Haru. That's really nice of you to say." Ryuji replied.

The pair realized that they were touching hands. Both blushing, they retracted their hands to themselves, realizing the awkward situation between them.

"Uhm.. S-So, you've got everything for your business taken care of here in South Korea?" Ryuji stuttered, taking a moment to change the subject as he coughed, still recovering from the unexpected hand holding with Haru.

"Y-Yes. I managed to approve the location of my shop in Seoul, as well as seal the deal for a partnership to export ingredients from these very tea fields for my other cafes." Haru replied, keeping her eyes lowered from Ryuji in order to maintain her composure. "It was a bit of a stressful discussion, but I managed to make an agreement with my partners here. I'll just have to do the same thing for the next couple cities we visit, eheh."

"Mhmm, totally. That's the life of running a business, I guess." Ryuji nodded.

The duo sat in further awkward silence – their previous moment of hand holding still lingering within both their heads.

"Y-You wanna head back to the others?" Ryuji asked.

"Yes please." Haru responded.

The pair walked back through the green tea fields in silence, ensuring to keep some space between each other for the sake of their own comfort.

Both attempted to find some sense on these new feelings that began to develop in their minds – and hearts.

**.**

**..**

**...**

**\- next stop: CHINA -**

* * *

**~ I do not own any Persona-related material. Any relation to real world events or persons are coincidental. This story is purely for entertainment usage only. The sol property of the Persona series and characters are respectively owned by Atlus Co., and SEGA ~**


End file.
